gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Archived blargh 22:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Kate Talk Page I don't want to start an edit war and this doesn't relate to the "Kate McReary" page at all, that's why I posted this on your page instead of the talk page. The discussion had five years ago isn't about changes to the page, but it IS about Kate McReary. If the talk discussed on the page had NOTHING to do with Kate, then it should have been removed instantly with no questions asked. But as "whiny" the post was, it was still about Kate. It was just one users experience with that character in-game. There's no harm in it being there and (in my opinion) the discussion is prety funny. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pointing you again towards GTA Wiki:Talk Page guidelines. It clearly states talk pages are exclusively to discuss changes related to the pages. They're not here to host users bitching about how Kate doesn't want to have sex with Niko or comments on how bad his clothes are. We have forums for that. 16:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response! I think that it should stay on the page because it still regards Kate. I don't think that talk pages today ''should have things like this on them, but I consider a sort of history. How about this, it gets archived or put somewhere more appropriate. It's a pre-community split discussion about their experiences with a character. It shouldn't happen now, of course, but I think that it should stay more as a reminder of times past. Like I said earlier, this should be discoraged and removed if it happens today, but it's more of a funny experience of a couple players in their game, that was written years back and should be treated as a piece of history in the lifespan of this Wiki. Mortsnarg (talk) 19:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good option. We still need to remind users that talk pages aren't forums for general discussion, but you're right, that conversation happened before the TPG policy was set up. So I guess we'll take it to archived status and clean the talkpage for later use. 19:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Good, I'm glad we came to an agreement on this. I'll put it back if it hasn't been already. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Rain. Is there a way to make Userboxes? I'd like to have some on the Far Cry Wiki but I don't know how to make them. Thanks! ( ) 18:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Pick a random userbox here (like Template:Userbox:500Edits) and follow the format. There are plenty of parameters for border/background color or size and images, but you'll get to it quickly. 18:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I've got em done on my page, except that it messed up the header below it. Thanks again! ( ) 19:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trivia Hey man. I've told you a million times about reading over trivia before removing it. Because you may think a trivia such as the one on the Louise Cassidy-Williams page is irrelevant doesn't mean the whole community thinks it is irrelevant, which is where you go wrong. No other video game character in the series can own a player's choice vehicle except Louise, so that's really relevant to add to the article's description or the trivia. ( ) 20:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :We have invented something beatiful called "Infobox". In this beautiful "Infobox" we have listed as her vehicles "Player's choice". Anyone reading the article will understand it. Now, I'm asking again the point of throwing a random "she is the only" trivia statement which is not trivial, because we know she can drive any vehicle the player want in a mission, and because she is possibly the only one to do it doesn't make it a trivia fact. 20:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Not everyone reads the infobox. Plus at the end of the day, she's still the only character in the series who can own a player's choice vehicle. Worth noting to me, so it's staying there. ( ) 20:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Profile song Hey Rain, something is wrong in my profile, I tried to add two different songs and none of them is playing, could you check it out for me? (talk/ /blog) 14:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : BTW, look at this. (talk/ /blog) 14:37, April 13, 2015 (UTC) HIhglight boxes How can I create a box that links to a page/image, etc? * Also, how can i make it change colour/illuminate when hovered over or clicked on? * *If these are possible. Thanks (talk) | ( ) 17:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) This is your final warning about removing necessary facts. I'm tired of seeing this everyday. It's not about what YOU think is unnecessary, but what the community thinks is unnecessary. Keep that in mind the next time you edit, or you will be blocked. Not to run you off, but keep that in mind. ( ) 19:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, for your information, this is not really about the Humane Labs and Research issue. I could care less whether it says "and in GTA Online" or not. It's because you edit warred with Alex, which is against the policy. Try to avoid doing such. ( ) 20:09, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'll admit both of you are wrong. It could be handled differently. I think you should message him or vice versa and sit and discuss it. Next time, avoid edit warring. It doesn't get you anywhere; I had to learn that the hard way. We all make mistakes, but it's up to you to correct them. ( ) 20:23, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Humane Labs Rain, since the talk page keeps on 404-ing I'm going to have to go to a user page. The Humane Labs are featured in GTA V and GTA Online "campaigns". The reason that the Humane Labs should be recorded as both is because of its mission appearences. If this was about, for example, the Union Depository, it shouldn't be put down because it never made an appearence in a GTA Online mission. GTA Online and GTA V are shared maps more or less (in my opinion) and one game doesn't dominate the other when it comes to locations. All in all, the Humane Labs are featured in the missions of both, earning it an excuse to be on the page. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the response! I really do think the add-on is necessary. It's a simpler way of summing up that it was featured multiple times over the course of GTA Online. You made a good point with the EFLC thing, I still think though that locations that were used in multiple ways throughout the course of the different games need to be mentioned in that opening blurb of said location. To simplify it, if it wasn't in a mission in a game, don't say it was there. If it was (which the Humane Labs are) then I'd put it on there. The Humane Labs page has an entire section dedicated to the role it has in Online, I'd say it would go on there. BestMortsnarg (talk) 20:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC) P-996 Lazer mistake Hey, I a user accidently removed all categories (and interwiki links) off the P996 Lazer page, and I tried to revert, but nothing happened. Could you revert their edits? (they did a newer edit before I had chance to revert their prior one, so I couldn't revert it). (talk) | ( ) 17:29, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks :). I literally was just about to do it having worked it out, but you beat me to it :p. I really need to get used to reverting and undoing edits, and getting used to the wiki text on here (I'm still learning these), Any tips?. (talk) | ( ) 17:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Can I ask, if I wanted to make "GTA Online Player" redirect to "GTA Online Protagonist""" tabs to stop it working no longer work either.... (talk) | ( ) 17:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: Everytime I try to show a user how to add templates to pages, by me adding the code of templates into their talkpages, it always makes the template appear, I just want it to show them the wikitext without it showing them the ''actual template. I tried showing the Rockstar Press User how to insert the Deletion Template into pages, instead, It put the ''Actual ''Delete Template into their talk page! How can I do it? (talk) | ( ) 18:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Could you fix this experiment I (you) did? It's showing spare div and center tags, I can't find out which ones they are showing without destroying it! XD (talk) | ( ) 18:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Images Sorry to bother you but your images' resolution is a little low (i.e. this, this and this), I think you should talk to Sean, as he took most pictures that you "replaced". (talk/ /blog) 21:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : That's why I used quotation marks, Sean's pictures are still here but you apparently removed them to put your pictures, but sure, i'm not saying that your images are bad, i'm just telling you that they can be better. (talk/ /blog) 22:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Now it's fine. (talk/ /blog) 22:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) A little help I was wondering how to change a wiki's page icon on the upper part of the browser, for an example, the upper part of GTA wiki on the browser shows a "g", I wanted to change my Scarface wiki's icon. (talk/ /blog) 01:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Niko Bellic Hey it's me, the retarded guy that changed Niko Bellic's status to unknown. I admit it, i fucked up made a mistake, i should have thought twice about that, but what about Kate McReary? I did see Niko's Lifeinvader profile, and his friends and family list, but Kate's profile is not amongst them. So i guess that the Revenge ending was the canon choice for the storyline of GTA IV. Right? Okay, you made a point there. But what about Francis, Gerry and Dwayne Forge (If Niko lets him live)?DaBOSS0102 (talk) 12:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Move Renamed it for you. SJWalker (talk) 16:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Cerbeza Barracho Hi Rain, I've just checked. The beer company you added is actually CERVEZA Barracho, which already has a page. It's to do with the writing style, as the lower case B is actually a V. SJWalker (talk) 16:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. I'll be honest, it looked like a "B" to me as well. SJWalker (talk) 16:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Signature I know right, I found it too big too, that's why I resized to 50px. 18:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC)